Dawn Breaking
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Bella had started at Forks high school. Edward could smell her scent across from the door, but what if Bella had fallen in love with Riley Biers instead of Edward Cullen?
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Black had been waken up by a song bird, that had been outside. One morning he had been thinking of going to school. Each day Bella had been thinking of moving to Forks to live with her father. Her mother seemed to have movd from town to town with her new boyfriend who was named Phil. He wanted to see his daughter of to Forks. He kissed her fore-head before getting into the car to get on to a plane. When she got to Forks, her father had been waiting to pick her up from the airport.

"Hi, Dad." She said before running up to him to give him a hug.

"Hi, Bells." Her father said giving her a nickname, but he hadn't called her that in a long time. Not since she was living with her mother in Jacksonville. Now they were coming into Forks. Billy had been waiting on his doorstep for Charlie to come home with his daughter. Bella and Jacob used to play together when they were little children.

Alice saw Bella heading to Forks with her father. So, the Cullen's decided to move back to Forks to see what Bella was like. Bella had started the first day of school, then one of the boys had walked up to her, but then he started to ask her some questions about where she was from in The Untied States of America. Edward had been her lab partner for a whole month.

"Miss, Swan take a seat next to Edward." The teacher said and Edward could smell her blood all the way from where she had been standing and she walked over, then she set next to him, but then he got up from his seat and stormed out of the classroom. Bella was wondering was going on with him and why he had walked out of the classrom. He was asking the lady to part him into another class when Bella had been standing right behind him. Later that day Bella's mum had phoned her up from Phoenix. She was waiting for her mum to call her.

"Hi, mum." She said to her mother down the phone line.

"Hi, Bella. How's your dad?" Her mother asked her and her father was fine. He had gone fishing with Billy Black.

"Mum, Charlie's fine. He went fishing with Billy." She told her mum in reply to her question.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Her mother asked her knowing that it wasn't her best day of school. Bella waited to her mum that Edward had stormed out of the classroom.

"Their all very welcoming." She told her mum in surprise, then the question had been coming and Bella knew straight away that her mother asked her the question that was coming up next.

"Have you met any cute boys yet?" Bella knew that the question was coming up and she had to tell her mother the right answer to the question. So, she had to try and tell her the answer.

"No, not yet mum. I am pretty enough to find one that I love." She told her mum before hanging up the phone. She then went to sleep. She had a dream about her Edward and Riley.

* * *

The next day was Bella's second day. Eric, Jess and Riley had walked into the classroom. Riley had gone to sit down in his favourite seat of the classroom. He wanted to know if Bella was dating any one and he walked up to where she was sitting. She wanted to know why that he had walked up to her, but she couldn't find her voice to say anything. It had been 3 days since Edward had disappered with his family to go and hunt for some animal blood, then the next day had come. He had saw Bella with Riley and her friends saw the look on his face, then all of them worked of to science class together. Edward wanted to know why she had been with Riley Biers. It was because he had been gone.

"Hi, Riley." Bella said catching a glimpse of him. He held her hand and Edward was becoming jealous when he saw Bella with him, but she was walking up to her locker to put some books away into her locker.

Riley had gone missing after Bella was dating. Charlie had gone looking for him. Because he was his son-in-law. The Cullen's had turned Riley into a vampire and he had been living of animal blood. He went on his first hunt for some blood. The next day came, Riley had walked up to Bella and kissed her on the lips. He couldn't tell her what he was.

"I've missed you, Riley." Bella said before running of into the girls toilets. Rosalie wondered what was going on, then she saw Bella crying on the toilet. Bella had no-one to talk to, but exccept Rosalie. She understand what Bella was going through.

"What's your name?" Rosalie asked her sitting down next to her on the floor.

"My name is Bella Swan." Bella said and went to sit with her. This had been her first real best friend. Rosalie and her had walked out of the girls toilets together. Bella had gone to find Riley. He took her home in the his car and dropped her off at her home. Riley had gone home to Carlisle to have a family meeting about Bella Swan. Carlisle thought that Riley should tell his and their secret to Bella. All of them thought the exact same thing as him, but Edward thought it was a bad idea. He had been in love with Bella as well, but he couldn't tell her.

The next day was pouring down with rain. Eric had walked up with his girlfriend named Angelia. They both had been dating for 5 to 7 months now. Riley walked up to Bella and gave her a kiss on the lips, before going to hold her hand. Riley took her outside into the forest and started to run at vampire speed. Bella was wondering what was going on. He had so much to tell her. She now knew what he was.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. So, does the rest of my family." He said as his family appeared from behind the tree. They all stood in a circle around her. She thought it was the end of her entire life, but the truth is that it wasn't. Riley walked up behind her as Edward stepped forward to her, then Esme and Carlisle started to talk to her as she sat down on the ground. She had been wondering what was going on.

"Bella, we are vampires and Riley is one of us as well." Carlisle said as he held his wife's hand. Edward had been running through the forest at vampire speed same as the others as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella couldn't believe that Riley and the Cullen's were vampires and she ran away, then got into the truck. The Cullen's had followed her from behind. Bella didn't tell her dad. Because it had to be a secret. She always felt like running away some place, but she couldn't do that to her father. So, she decided to hid the secret of the myth, but she didn't know that their were werewolfs out there. Riley had dropped by Bella's house to confront her.

"Riley, is it true?" She asked him and he set on her bed. He tried to make her believe it, but he couldn't.

"Yes, it is true, Bella." He said as he let out a sigh.

"So, I find my soul mate after all." She said with disrelief, but she had to believe it. Because the Cullen's were waiting on Riley coming out of the house. Bella needed some time to think about it.

"I guess so, Bella." Riley said with a whisper as he ran through the forest to the Cullen's house to have a meeting, then soon realised that Aro had been watching them, but he wasn't mad at them at all, then the next day had came by, Bella had watched as Riley walked up to her and he kissed her hand. He took her to class and he set in his seat next to her. Edward had been thinking that he wouldn't mind having a sister-in-law. Riley had been waiting for Bella his entire life.

When lunchtime had come, Bella was a bit home sick and her father had come to pick her up. She wasn't faking it, but it had to be real, then Jacob had dropped by their house.

"Bella, can I talk to you in private?" Edward asked climbing up into her bedroom window. Bella nodded yes he can talk with her in private.

"Yes, you can, but not in my room. My dad might hear you, Edward." Bella said and Edward did as he was told.

"I need to talk to you about Riley." Edward told her curiously and walked deep into the forest and Bella followed him. Bella thought that someone had been following her through the forest, but it was true.

"What is this about, Edward?" Bella had a right to know.

"Riley had parents, but I think their dead. We couldn't tell him. Because we didn't exactly know how to tell him." Edward exclaimed and explained about Riley. Bella understood why the Cullen's hadn't told Riley, before he told her. Bella knew she had to tell him and even Carlisle would have to ask her to tell Riley about his parents. He deserved a right to know about his human life form.

Jacob had been watching from behind the tree to see what Edward was talking about with Bella, but he thought it was werid that Edward was talking to Riley Biers's girlfriend, but he didn't care, so, he went back home. Edward and Bella heard a snap from a twig. Bella went to school the next day and Riley saw Bella standing by her locker putting some books in. He then walked her to class.

* * *

"Riley, Edward told me about your pass life as a human." Bella explained to him

"How did he know about my pass life?" Riley said walking away from Bella. Bella went up to him and touched his shoulder and, then she turned him to face her. He then let out a tear, but then he wrapped his arms around her.

"Because he knew your parents and you are apart of their family, but it was a matter of time." She said and explained to him.

"I know, but thanks for telling me." Riley said thanking her, then he kissed her sortly on the lips and, then he walked her into the classroom. Edward looked over to see Riley looking so sad. Riley was mad at Edward, but he couldn't believe that he had to tell Bella his sad story, but he had to act like he didn't have a care in a world.

Then when it was breaktime Riley went to have a word with Edward outside and, then decide to talk with Bella and he will and always love her for what she did when she confronted him. Jacob took a walk through the forest with one of his close friends from school. His friends name was Leah Clearwater and Seth had been walking behind them both.

"Bella, are you doing anything tonight?" Riley asked her as he walked into the house beside her and she leaded him up to her bedroom. She nodded no to him.

"No, I don't have anything planned for tonight." She said as she went to sit on her bed and got ready for going to the cinema to watch Iron-man three after the movie had finished, Edward came to pick up Bella and Riley. Edward had taken Bella home and dropped her off, then he dropped Riley outside her house and he went in with her. They both were in hand in hand.

"So, how was the movie?" Riley asked her when she had layed down on her pillow.

"It was good and, even fanastic." She told him in reply to his question.

"Alice told me in a few months time you'll be one of us." He told her as she fell faster sleep and stroked her head. He had watched her sleep so many times before. He went home to do some family businesses with his family.

* * *

Alice had visions of an accident that was going to happen in a few months time. Bella was going to school with Riley and, then a car came and almost and nearly hit her, but she was lucky to survive, if Riley hadn't of saved her. She was going into a coma, but she could remember hearing voices from her friends and family. Carlisle and Riley stayed and watched her.

"Carlisle, how is she doing?" Her dad asked him.

"She's doing fine and Riley is staying with her over night." Carlisle said as he went to join his son that was watching Bella. Carlisle truly didn't know that Riley had saved Bella from the accident. Bella had woken up the next day with Riley holding her hand, then he leaned and kissed her fore-head. She tried to find her voice, but she couldn't find it and, then she find her voice.

"Bella, I saved your life." Riley told her and she tried to sit up, he helped her sit up. Victoria had showed up at the hospital and she had heard about the accident that happened on the road. She walked into Bella's hospital room.

"How is Bella, Riley?" Victoria asked him as Riley stared at Bella Swan who was sleeping in a bed.

"She's doing fine, Victoria." Riley told her walking back to Bella. Victoria went to get Carlisle to check up on Bella. The morphine seemed to ease the pain for her, but in the next few days she'll be back up on her feet again.

"Carlisle, she's awake." Edward told him while Riley sat at Bella's side.

"She seems to be getting a lot of pain and there's some blood in her brain." Carlisle admitted to Edward, but he had to explain it to Bella's dad as well. It was from the accident that she had on the road from when Riley saved her life, but they had to stop the bleeding and even the pain that she was having.

"Charlie, she is in a lot of pain, but there is a solution to what was happening to her." Carlisle explained to Bella's father. They didn't know what all of the pain was that was happening to her.

"Why does everything happen to my daughter?" Charlie asked Carlisle. They didn't know why these things happen sometimes to be honest. Carlisle was going have to save her life, but he knew exactly how to do it.

* * *

Everybody had been making get well cards for Bella Swan. Because it would mean the world to her. Aslan had been watching Bella Swan everyday of her entire life, but it was serious. He didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't why all these things happen to her, Charlie, but I must admit, I have to tell Renee what's going on with Bella and why's it happening to her there, but I really don't want to loose her here, not here, not this night." Carlisle said as he stared at the machine that was helping Bella breathe.

"I know, Carlisle, but loose all my faith in her. She needs all the faith that she can get from me and, even from her mother as well." Charlie said as he walked of to sit in the waiting room with his wife.

"Renee, we have a problem, it seems like Bella might have some damage in her brain from when she had been saved from the car, but Riley didn't get there in time and she had some brain trama in her brain, but ain't it. We had discovered that she had some damage in her chest and we have to operate on her, in time to get her back on her feet again. We even got another doctor in the hospital as well, but he'll be helping out as well and his name is Doctor. Jullian Bashir." Carlisle said as walked of to check Bella's file, but they didn't know how long it will take for her to wake up again.

"Bella, you have to wake up soon. your family needs you, Bella. Please wake up and you haven't anything to eat yet, but you gotta wake up any time soon, but I even miss you too, Bella and you seriously need to wake up now. Please arise, my Bella Swan. You'll die if you don't wake up from the coma, Bella." Riley said as he stroked her hand and got up and went to sit with Renee and Charlie.

Meanwhile in the waiting with Bella's mother and father who were waiting on the news, but none of her returned back, then she had been trying to wake up from the coma and tried to breathe for herself any way.

"Carlisle, I need to check the clip board for her brain trama." Doctor Jullian Bashir said as he walked up and checked her heart rate, then ran off to find Carlisle that her heart was racing up, then went back with Carlisle to check up on her. She had a awaked from her coma and urgently saw that they were waiting for her to wake up.

"Your awake, Bella. How are you feeling? You've been out for 6 days we were saw that you were going to wake up now, but on the bright side, we are trying to help you survive the head trama and there's a little bit of blood in you stomach that we have to get rid of all the blood inside your brain, even again, to help you to survive the stomach and head trama, but you need your rest. Because of what had happened with the car accident on the road. " Jullian said as she tried to sit up and he helped her.

"Your parents want to see you, Bella, then we have to take you in for sugery, Bella." Carlisle said as he walked out with Jullian, as they went to get her parents from the waiting room.

* * *

"We need you both to come with us. Bella's awake from the coma and we told her that you's both wished to see her, but after that we need to take her for sugery, then when she wakes up. She'll be alright as usual and back on track again." Jullian said as he walked of to get Bella a drink of water to drink, before he goes to take her to sugery.

"Hi, Bella." Her mum said as she walked over to her beside with Charlie.

"Hi, Bells." Her dad as he looked at and, then he looked other to her mother, Renee, who was putting flowers on one side of the bed, then her dad had put her letters on the window, so that she could start reading them when she's ready to read them in her own time and, then she saw Riley walk into the room with Edward. Riley sat at her beside and stroked her head and he realised that she had just woken up from the coma, then he saw that sparkle in her eyes and kissed her lips, but there was not much time to loose, then what has she got to loose? Nothing.

"Hi, dad. Where's Riley?" She asked him as he left the room to find him in the waiting room reading a book of Shadows.

"Riley, Bella wishes to speak to you." Charlie said as him and Riley walked down to Bella's hospital room, then she tried to sit up, but she couldn't even find her strengh to up and, then it started her monter started to bleep as her heart started to play up.

They both had put flowers beside her bed for when she comes out of the sugery and out of the trama in her brain, but then she went back into shock, then it was too soon. They had to rush her out into the ER room and fast, but her heart rate had been dropping down, then it came back to normal, just like that and soul was saved by Jullian. Because she had find away to gain her strengh back and to fight for her life, but that had to matter to her, to gain her strengh back into her, then she found her strengh, but she couldn't find it in he to fight any more now, but she had to, it was her only hope for servival and of her life, no matter what happens to her she'll never give up without a fight in side of her and it was her only chance. She was in a coma again, but this time she was in Narnia in between the trees and Aslan saw her laying down on the green grass looking up at the sun shine on her face, then she smiled when she saw a family of four walking through the forest trying to find their way back to their home town and they looked over to the smiling girl. They took her back to the hospital that she was just in and put her on some morphine to ease her pain.

"Is she going to wake up, Carlisle?" Riley asked staring at the girl who was in a coma.

"She will soon, Riley, but for now all we can do is pray and hope that she'll this, but Jullian says she still has a bit of bleed inside of her stomach and we have to clear it out, before it gets too bad, then he said that she might die from it, but might even survive it, but if we don't save her from it and we have to act quickly before it is too late to save her and, even kills her on the inside. It's her only chance she has for serviving the coma that she's in." Carlisle said as he stared at the girl that had the tubes down her troat to help her breath and Riley went to sit at her bedside.

"But she's still alive, ain't she, Carlisle? Because I deserve to know what's good on with her on the in side of her whole body and the part of her. I really do love her more than I know that about the love that goes inbetween us both. I really care for whatever is happening to her on the inside of her whole self of her, Carlisle. I can't give up on her at all in my entire life. Because it's holding out for her, but I am not afraid of that. Because she is and always be my life now forever more than I know that about her." Riley questioned him with a piece of paper with some drawings on it and put it up on her hospital wall, so that she'll wake when she sees it on the wall.

"Yes, she's alive, but we don't know how long she'll be out, but all we can do is hope that she'll survives it and her parents hopes that she'll survive it as well as we all can hope as well, but we just let her die without our hope that she'll make it through it, even pull through it may be. It's her only chance of her destiny and faith, but we have to be strong for her, like the moon is. Because we can't let her die for what ever it is inside of her, but we can't let her pass away either or neither one of one of them." Carlisle said as he walked away from the room.

* * *

"Jullian, it doesn't have to end like this for Bella." Rosalie said as she walked away to go and see Bella in a hospital bed.

"I know that, Rosalie." He shouted to her and walked of to talk with Bella's boyfriend, Riley, that had been waiting for some good news, to come his way. The doctors had rushed into Bella's room to get her breathing, but Bella felt like it was her time to give up and go up to haven, but that wasn't where she belonged, she belong in Forks with her boyfriend, her mother and even her father, but they just sit there and watch her die and pass away. Jullian had rushed into the room and tried to get her heart pumping.

"Whats's happening?" Bella's mother asked and realised that her daughter was dying in a hospital bed, but they were trying to save her life.

"Get her out of here now. We don't want her to see this." Jullian said as Bella's mother was pushed outside the door to wait on good news of her daughter that had been dying in front of her, but help waiting on the good news coming her way.

"Her heart rate is back to normal, but we need to operate on her again, before her heart plays up again." Carlisle said and Jullian agreeded with him, then he checked her board, before putting back on the edge of her bed. Riley went in and stroked her hair. Her eyes started to flitter a bit and she was no longer in a coma. She was really and finally wide awake this time.

"Rosalie, who's she?" He asked staring at Gabriella Montez and Jullian even realised the girl as well, but she had been waiting on her mum coming out of sugery in the ER room, so that they could give her a shout out, but only when she comes out of it.

"That's Gabriella Montez. She moved all the way from Albuquerque with her mum."Rosalie said as she got up out of her seat to see Gabriella stroking her mothers hand, then she fainted and Edward ran in, then he caught her as she fell into his arms, even Alice had been at Gabriella's side helping her of the floor. Carlisle had put her on a hospital bed as well.

"Carlisle, you deal with Bella and I'll deal with Gabriella to see what's going." Jullian said as he rushed to Gabriella's side and she had woken up with a blood line sticking to her. It was going to be a long night for Gabriella and for Bella.

"Gabriella, don't try to sit up. Because you been sick and I think it might be possible that you are one month pregnant." Jullian said as he checked her head for warmthness, but then went to get Bella's mum and dad to keep a close eye on her, but he had Charlie watch Bella through out the entire night. Because everyone was worried about her, even about Gabriella.

"Edward, Alice had told me what happened with Gabriella." Riley said as he walked into Gabriella's room, that had been across from Bella's room.

"I know and Jullian's staying watch over her for tonight, but Troy better not come here." Edward told Riley as he sat down by Gabriella's bedside stroking her gently. She was faster asleep and Bella was as well, but the next day had come Bella was wide awake, but she saw Riley with Edward talking about Gabriella and not her, but she became jealous of her, but decided not too worry about it.


End file.
